Under a Spell
by Fighting Robots mb7 and mb6
Summary: Another alternative scene to The Many Misadventures. Pinkie is under a love spell put by Amy that was originally for Sonic. The two were alone in their apartment, you do the math. Amy Rose X Pinkie Pie


**Mb7: before I go any further, I have a few this to say**

**1) Yes this is my attempt at a clopfic**

**2) No, I'm not into this like six is obviously so it's not perfect**

**3) I got someone (not six) to proofread this before I posted it**

**4) Why this scene? Because people wanted Amy to do option one so yeah**

After a few minutes of banging her head on the wall, she finally came to a decision

Amy: Pinkie CLEARLY outmatches me when it comes to physical strength so… *sighs* guess I have no choice…

With that, she took a deep breath and made her way to Pinkie's room. Her legs are trembling with each step she took. Eventually, she arrived at Pinkie's door. Hesitating, she opened the door and saw Pinkie stripping out of her skirt with her back to Amy. She didn't hear Amy come in. Amy had a perfect view of her underwear. She covered her mouth and her face went to a deep red blush. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. She was in a trance. Pinkie grabbed a clean skirt and turned around, only to see Amy blushing. Her seductive look came back, much to Amy's uneasiness.

Pinkie: so Amy, I see you took up my offer

Amy: yeah well….

She didn't know what to say at this point. She just wanted to get this over with. Pinkie noticed Amy shivering.

Pinkie: are you ok?

Amy: y-y-yeah….

Pinkie: oh you're nervous! *gets closer to her and wraps her arms around Amy's neck* don't worry, Pinkie will take good care of you *winks*

Amy: *nervous smile*

Before she could say anything, Pinkie already kissed her. Amy's face got redder, but she didn't try and stop her. Pinkie melted into the kiss. She forced her tongue into Amy's mouth. Amy's eyes grew wide as she felt Pinkie's tongue moving around in her mouth. Few seconds later Amy just closed her eyes and accepted it. Pinkie broke the kiss and looked into Amy's eyes. Even without the potion, she could tell she wanted this.

Pinkie: *sits on her bed* come here

Amy didn't hesitate this time. She sat on Pinkie's lap with her back facing Pinkie. Pinkie took this advantage and started kissing Amy's neck. She moaned as she started biting at it. After a few minutes, Pinkie decided to take it a step further and started to go up her shirt and down her pants. Amy wanted to protest this but decided to bite her lip. Pinkie began to unbutton Amy's pants and let it slid down to the floor, revealing her pink hearted panties. Pinkie's warm hand started rubbing her wet pussy from the outside of her panties. Amy moaned in pleasure. This music to Pinkie's ears as she was getting turned on herself. She started to play with Amy's still developing breast. Both of them were getting wetter and wetter by the second. Pinkie started to pull down Amy's panties and lifted her shirt and bra, exposing her body. Amy was so embarrassed.

Pinkie: Amy...

Amy: s-sorry, it's just...I-I'm not used to s-showing my body to anyone except my parents...

Pinkie: oh, then how about this?

Pinkie moved Amy off of her and stood up. She began to strip off all of her clothes. Amy could not take her eyes off of her for a second. Soon, Pinkie was just in her underwear. She turned and faced Amy.

Pinkie: now we are both naked!

Amy:...

Pinkie smiled and sat on Amy's lap and looked into her eyes. Amy leaned forward and kissed her. Pinkie wrapped her arms around Amy's neck and Amy wrapped her arms around Pinkie's waist. She started grinding herself against Pinkie. They broke the kiss and moaned in pleasure. Pinkie followed the rhythm of Amy's hip.

Amy: P-Pinkie, don't stop...

Pinkie: n-not planning to!

Pinkie increased in speed which increased in pleasure. It started overwhelming them. Amy was getting close. It was building up inside of her and she couldn't hold it in anymore

Amy: P-Pinkie...*moans louder*

Pinkie: C'mon, Amy! Let it out!

And she did. She screamed and came hard all over Pinkie's crotch area. Pinkie wasn't far behind. She came in her panties, which is now dripping wet.

Pinkie: *pants*

Amy: that...felt...amazing...

Pinkie: oh, it's not over yet...

Before she could ask, Pinkie already got between her legs and started eating her out without any warning. Amy fell to the bed moaning loudly with her back arcing from the pleasure. Pinkie was enjoying every second of Amy's sweet pussy. It was already wet from the grinding earlier so it tasted delicious. Her tongue went in deep into Amy, far enough to hit her numb. This was too much for Amy can handle.

Amy: PINKIE, IT'S...IT'S *screams*

She came all over Pinkie's face, hard. Amy laid on the bed, covered in sweat and panting heavily.

Pinkie: enjoyed that?

Amy: y-y-yeah...*passes out*

Pinkie: *chuckles* looks like i've drained you of all of your energy. *Picks her up and carries her to her bed* good night

As soon as she closed the door, she felt light headed and the pink dust floating around her head disappeared.

**Mb7: and there's my attempt at a clopfic. Did it work? Did it not? You guys pick**


End file.
